


【索香】臭男人

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆和山治之间的竞争把娜美惹毛了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	【索香】臭男人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187093) by [kakairupowns (miharu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns). 



娜美受够了。他们已经吵了好几个小时了，要是他们再不赶快停止，她就必须做点他们之后会后悔的事了。扔下报纸，她从椅子中起身，大步穿过甲板，一边把太阳眼镜推到头上。她抵达厨房门，猛的把门扯开。

「给我住手，你们两个！」门猛烈打开，撞上墙壁。

山治立刻站直身子，转变成服务娜美模式。「娜美桑～你生气的时候也好…」

索隆咆哮，利用金发男人被分心的机会，捉住他的肩膀把他摔回墙上，并用自己的上半身压制他。

「啊──你这 **野兽** ， **放开我** ！」

「逼我啊，爱情厨子。」

又是低吼又是拉扯，他们滚到地板上继续纠缠。在娜美看透一切的眼中，那看起来更像他们假装不是的爱抚磨蹭。

「没人 **在乎** 你们谁比较大，所以 **他妈的** 闭嘴赶快 **操上** 就是了！」

娜美气冲冲的出去了，丢下两个有点愣住的伙伴盯着她离去的背影。

「呃啊。 **臭男人。** 」她受不了的说着，回到她的阳伞下坐好，将太阳眼镜戴回脸上。翻着报纸，她从刚刚中断的地方继续看。

终于啊。幸福的宁静。

娜美满足的叹了口气…直到她听见厨房传来另一种声音。

她抽搐了一下，坚决的无视，举起报纸遮住脸。


End file.
